The Best Present
by rose in the snow
Summary: When it's Ellen's birthday, Boris takes their daughters Hitomi and Ericko to find an amazing present. Dedicated to Hosho-Super-Star for her birthday.


The Best Present

A/N: Happy Birthday Hosho-Super-Star :) Hope you like it!

"Boris, I can take Ellen out to lunch if you need to go buy her a birthday present." Boris was talking on the phone with Blaze as Boris and Ellen's two daughters Hitomi and Ericko were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Hitomi was 7 years old and had pink hair that was a little passed her shoulders along with a pair of pink cat ears. She was named Hitomi since she had bright golden eyes like Ellen. Beside that she had two black birthmarks under her eyes like Boris and Ellen's caring smile.

Their other daughter was named Ericko because she had a darker part of skin on her neck and she looked like she had just been wearing a collar. She now wore a collar like her dad. She also had the same size type of eyes as her sister except hers were darker yellow. Ericko also had the two triangles under her eyes and dark navy hair and cat ears like Ellen. She was 6 years old.

"Blaze that would be really great. I haven't been able to go out and buy Ellen a present since I've been busy taking care of the girls while Ellen is working." Ellen worked as a singer but she didn't travel and could still stay home with her daughters. She had been working very hard on a new song lately though so she could have a few weeks off around her birthday.

"Okay I'll come over later today to pick her up."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Boris hung up the phone. Ellen had just come downstairs after getting dressed and said "Who was that?"

"That was Blaze. He's coming over to take you to lunch."

"Uncle Blaze is coming here?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

"Yes, but not for very long." Ellen replied giving her daughter a 'good morning' kiss.

"Is it for your birthday Mommy?" Ericko asked as Ellen kissed her.

"Probably. Are you two going to be good with Daddy?"

"Like we always are." Ericko said, with a grin as mischievous as her dad's.

"Just promise that you both won't _try_ to make him crazy."

"Ok we'll try not to do it on purpose." Hitomi said.

Blaze came over about 20 minutes later and picked up Ellen. "Bye Mommy!" Hitomi and Ericko cried as all three of them waved goodbye.

As soon as Blaze and Ellen were gone, Boris knelt down so he could whisper to the girls. "You know that Mommy's birthday is coming up." They nodded their heads. "Well I'm going to take you to the mall today to go shopping for a present."

"What if we find stuff that we like?" Hitomi asked.

"I'll buy it if you really want it but we have to get Mommy a birthday present."

"Ok." Ericko said. Hitomi nodded.

When they got to the mall, Boris held Hitomi and Ericko's hands. "Now don't run off. I don't want to lose you two." They nodded and pointed to something in a nearby window. They dragged him over to the window.

"Please Daddy, can we go here?"

Boris looked at it and made his decision. "I guess we can go to toy store."

"Then can we go to the book store?"

"I guess we can find something for Mommy there." They nodded. They went inside the toy store. Boris said in a stern voice "Now don't run off. I don't want to lose you two." Again they nodded. They went down aisle after aisle. "Anything?" After about 20 minutes they left the store to go to the bookstore. "We have to look for a present for Mommy."

"Yes Daddy." When they got to the bookstore they first decided to look at the books and then go back to the music. Hitomi and Ericko held their dad's hands until Boris let go of their hands to pick up a book. Ericko had an idea. She remembered that Ellen had said she wanted a certain CD. 'Maybe they have it here. I wonder if I can find it and give it to Daddy.' So she went off to find the CD. Boris was looking at a book and hadn't noticed her leave. 'I'll just be gone for a minute.' She went off to the music and went up and down the stacks to find the CD. She finally found it and was going to find her daddy. She left the music section and began wandering where she thought that Boris was. She couldn't remember where Boris was though so she sat down and began to cry. "I'm never going to find Daddy." She whispered.

Boris put the book back and went to grab his daughter's hands before noticing that Ericko was gone. He grabbed Hitomi's hand. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

"We need to find your sister. She must have wandered off." Boris went down an aisle and heard some quiet crying. He walked toward the sound. He eventually came upon Ericko crying in a ball on the floor. He knelt down and touched her cheek. "Don't cry, Ericko."

She wiped her eyes and saw Hitomi. "Hitomi!" She cried happily then she saw Boris. She smiled a big smile and threw her arms around him. "Daddy you found me!"

"I'm glad I found you too but next time, don't run off. I was really worried about you." She nodded, understanding her mistake. He released her from the hug. Hitomi noticed that she was holding something.

"What's that?" She asked. Boris looked as Ericko handed it to him.

"I heard that Mommy wanted this so I had to go find it."

"Thank you." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go buy this and go back home before Mommy comes back."

"Is that all we're getting for Mommy?" Hitomi asked.

"I think Mommy will be happy to see you safe and happy. To us that's the best present of all."

"Being together is the best present for us too." Hitomi said. Ericko nodded. They went to the front of the store and paid.

They went home and wrapped the present. Ellen walked in the door with Blaze. "Uncle Blaze! Mommy!" They cried and went and hugged them. "We got you a present Mommy!"

"You have." Blaze smiled at them.

They nodded. "Daddy, give it to her."

"Please Daddy."

Boris smiled at them. "Ok." He handed Ellen the present. "They picked it out."

"I did." Ericko said.

"I helped wrap it!" Hitomi said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ellen said with a smile and opened the present. Ellen was surprised when she saw the CD. "Thank you so much." Ericko and Hitomi ran and hugged her. "I couldn't have asked for a better present than being together with the people I care most about."

Boris came over to Ellen and whispered something in her ear. Hitomi and Ericko began talking to their uncle. "I love our family." Boris said.

"Me too." Ellen said and they kissed.


End file.
